1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article capable of storing and applying a powder chemical, and more particularly, to an article for containing cosmetic powder and instantly applying the powder to a skin.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, there are many cosmetics which are composed of powdered chemicals. A conventional toilet article for use in such powder cosmetics comprises a powder container for containing powders therein and a sponge or brush (cosmetic brush) used to powder a user""s face. Since the sponge or brush is made separately from the powder container, a user can put it into the powder container. Then, the user can pick out and use the sponge or brush upon his/her makeup. Thus, if the user intends to put on his/her makeup using such a toilet article, the user must first apply the powder to the sponge or brush and then brings the sponge or brush into contact with his/her skin so that the powder can be put on the skin. Such a constitution has difficulty in storing the powder. Further, there is the inconvenience in that the user should perform two steps for applying powder to their skin.
In the meantime, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-246281 discloses a toilet article constructed such that a cosmetic brush is integrally coupled with a container for containing liquid foundation. The toilet article is constructed such that the liquid foundation is discharged to the brush when the user presses a button. The user can put on the liquid foundation on his/her face and the like for his/her makeup. However, such a toilet article has a complex constitution, and thus it is not suitable for using powdered cosmetics. Further, as the constitution of the toilet article becomes complex, its manufacturing process also becomes complex and thus its manufacturing costs are increased. Furthermore, in a case where a brush is used as an applying structure, the cosmetics adhering to the brush may be easily blown and scattered due to the elasticity of the brush.
One aspect of the present invention provides a powder applicator. The powder applicator comprises a powder container configured to contain powder and to have a discharge opening; an elastic structure connected to the container, wherein the structure has an elasticity sufficient to substantially bend upon application of pressure thereto and to substantially recover an original shape thereof upon release of the pressure, and wherein the structure has a proximal edge and a distal edge, the proximal edge being an edge of the structure including a point closest to the container, the distal edge being an edge of the structure including a point farthest from the container; a powder-permeable soft cover enclosing the elastic structure, wherein the soft cover is so configured as to selectively retain therein and selectively pass therethrough powder particles; and wherein the powder applicator is configured such that, by turning or shaking the applicator, the powder to be contained in the container can be discharged through the discharge opening toward the soft cover and the structure enclosed therein.
In various embodiments of the powder applicator, the container comprises at least one pliable wall for use to facilitate pressurizing the container for discharging powder. The container is further configured to have a supply opening for use to fill the container with powder, and wherein the hole is configured to be plugged.
In various embodiments of the powder applicator, the structure comprises a substantially flat surface. The structure is made of a flexible plastic. The structure is constructed such that the structure is more rigid toward the proximal edge than toward the distal edge. The structure comprises two opposing surfaces and further comprises one or more side surfaces which constitute a thickness between the two surfaces. The surfaces are substantially flat. The surfaces are substantially parallel with each other. The thickness of the structure is preferably from about 0.4 mm to about 3 mm, more preferably from about 0.5 mm to about 2 mm, most preferably from about 0.6 mm to about 1 mm. The thickness of the structure tapers in a direction from the proximal edge toward the distal edge. The thickness of the proximal edge is preferably from about 0.7 mm to about 3 mm, and wherein the thickness of the distal edge is preferably from about 0.4 mm to about 0.8 mm. The thickness of the proximal edge is more preferably from about 0.9 mm to about 2 mm. The thickness of the distal edge is more preferably from about 0.5 mm to about 0.7 mm. Each surface of the structure has a length in a direction from the proximal edge toward the distal edge, wherein each surface of the structure further has a width in a direction perpendicular to the direction from the proximal edge toward the distal edge, wherein the length is preferably from about 23 mm to about 42 mm, and wherein the width is preferably from about 20 mm to about 35 mm. The length is more preferably from about 30 mm to about 36 mm. The width is more from about 27 mm to about 30 mm. The structure has an elasticity coefficient below about 70 Mpa measured at 25xc2x0 C. in accordance with ASTM D883.
In further embodiments of the powder applicator, the structure comprises a rib configured to provide structural rigidity of the elastic structure while maintaining the elasticity. The rib and structure are formed in a single piece. The rib is configured such that the structure is less rigid around the distal edge than around the proximal edge. The rib tapers in a direction from the proximal edge toward the distal edge. The rib extends substantially straight along a general direction in which the structure extends away from the container. The rib extends in proximity to a central line of the structure in a general direction in which the structure extends away from the container. The rib extends from a point about the proximal edge to a point between the proximal and distal edges. The structure has a length, and the rib extends to a point located between xc2xc and xc2xe of the length measured from the proximal edge. The point is located between about ⅖ and ⅗ of the length measured from the proximal edge.
In further embodiments of the powder applicator, the soft cover is configured to have a plurality of pores in which powder particles can be retained and through which powder can penetrate. The soft cover is made of sponge. The soft cover has a thickness preferably from about 0.6 mm to about 1.5 mm. The soft cover has a thickness, more preferably, from about 0.8 mm to about 1.2 mm. There is open space between the structure and the soft cover enclosing the structure. An interior surface of the soft cover is configured such that the structure has a substantially tight fit in the interior surface. The soft cover comprises fine fibers attached to an external surface thereof. There is substantially no open space between the structure and the soft cover enclosing the structure.
In further embodiments, the powder applicator further comprises a base contacting the proximal edge of the structure and configured to be directly or indirectly connected to the container. The base and the structure are formed in a single piece. The base comprises at least one through-hole configured to communicate with an interior of the container through the opening of the container. The powder applicator further comprises a plug closing the discharge opening and configured to be removed upon use. The powder applicator further comprises cosmetic powder contained in the powder container. The powder applicator further comprises a cap configured to sheath the soft cover. The cap comprises an outer structure and an inner structure, and wherein the inner structure is configured to define a space for the soft cover to be placed when the cap sheath the soft cover. There is an interior space between the inner and outer structures of the cap, and wherein the inner structure has at least one through-hole connecting the interior space and the space for the soft cover.
In still further embodiments, the powder applicator further comprises a fixing member configured to secure the elastic structure and the soft cover together. The fixing member comprises a side wall configured to wrap around a correspondingly shaped body integrated with the structure while keeping an edge of the soft cover between the side wall and the body. The fixing member is further configured to secure the elastic structure to the container. The powder applicator further comprises a coupler configured to couple both the fixing member and the container. The coupler comprises first and second coupling structures, wherein the first coupling surface is configured to removably couple with a corresponding structure of the fixing member, and wherein the second coupling surface is configured to removably couple with a corresponding structure of the container. The first and second coupling structures are one or more selected from the group consisting of threaded structure and knurled structure.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method of making the powder applicator as described above. The method comprises: providing the powder container with the discharge opening; providing the elastic structure; providing the powder-permeable soft cover configured to selectively retain therein and selectively pass therethrough powder particles; enclosing the elastic structure with the soft cover; and connecting the elastic structure enclosed in the soft cover with the container such that the powder to be contained in the container can be discharged through the discharge opening toward the structure and the soft cover. The method further comprises filling the container with cosmetic powder prior to the connection.
Another aspect of the present invention provides another method of applying a cosmetic powder onto a skin surface. The method comprises: providing the powder applicator as described above, the container of which contains a cosmetic powder; turning or shaking the powder applicator so as to discharge the powder contained in the container through the discharge opening toward the structure and the soft cover, whereby some of the discharged powder is retained in the soft cover; contacting the soft cover to a skin surface; applying pressure onto the soft cover and the elastic structure thereunder such that the structure is substantially bent while maintaining structural rigidity thereof; releasing the pressure so as to allow the structure to recover an original shape thereof; and wherein the powder retained in the soft cover is transferred to the skin surface in the course of one or more of the contacts with the skin surface, and the application and release of the pressure.
Further aspect of the present invention provides an apparatus for use in applying a powdery material onto a surface. The apparatus comprises: means for containing and discharging powder; means for retaining the discharged powder; and means for elastically sandwiching the retaining means in cooperation with a surface onto which powder is to be applied, and thereby applying pressure on the retaining means so as to release at least part of the retained powder onto the surface.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a powder applicator in which an applicator unit for applying powder is integrally coupled with a powder container for containing the powder and which can also be used as a toilet article. Another aspect of the present invention provides a powder applicator wherein a sponge is employed in the applicator unit so that it is difficult for the powder to blown or scattered. A further aspect of the present invention provides a powder applicator capable of discharging the powder according to the proper amount of powder used.
One embodiment of the powder applicator comprises a powder container which includes an opening and contains powder therein, a powder applicator unit which is made of a sponge sheet having a plurality of fine pores and is formed into the shape of a pouch for covering the opening of the powder container, and a supporting member including a supporting portion which can be bent by external force and extends into the powder applicator unit to allow the shape of the powder applicator unit to be maintained. The supporting member may include a base portion coupled to the powder container not to move with respect thereto, and the supporting portion may take the shape of a plate extending from the base portion into the powder applicator unit. The base portion may be formed with at least one through-hole through which the powder container communicates with the interior of the powder applicator unit.
The powder applicator may further comprise a fixing member which includes a side wall for wrapping around the base portion of the supporting member so that an lower end of the applicator unit is fitted between and pressed by the base portion and the side wall. The powder applicator may further comprise a coupling member which supports the supporting member thereon, is positioned into the fixing member, and is coupled to an upper portion of the powder container. Preferably, any one of the coupling member and the powder container is formed with a male thread, whereas the other one is formed with a female thread. The powder container may further include a supply hole through which the powder is supplied into the powder container and a cap which is fitted into the supply hole. Preferably, the cap is formed with a male thread and the supply hole is formed with a female thread engaged with the male thread. The sponge sheet may be flocking processed. The powder applicator may further comprise a sheath or cap for covering the powder applicator unit, and the cap may also include an inner frame for covering the applicator unit and a cover member for wrapping around the inner frame. The inner frame may be provided with at least one through-hole which communicates with the interior of the cover member. The powder may be cosmetic powder.